And Baby Makes Four (1986)
Plot Overview In the last minute, Miles is saved by Jeff and some security men. Jason believes Sable responsible for this disaster, and even she agrees that Miles must learn to control his temper. Monica is scared to lose Cash again, that's why she is afraid of getting involved with him again. Channing and Miles’ relationship has become very tense as Miles can only think about the baby. He swears Channing he loves her, but she knows that Fallon is still between them. Jeff complains to Jason about his brother, he is furious, although Fallon does her very best to convince him that he is actually not mean and aggressive. Frankie and Jason must state that the whole mess with Miles, Jeff and Fallon is almost the same like the trouble between him, her and Philip once. Bliss forces herself to be reasonable and refuses to talk to Kolia, but she's hurting badly. Kolia is love-sick and desperate, he sneaks on the Colby grounds in the middle of the night, but he trips the alarm system before he climbs up to Bliss’ bedroom so that they get him when he leaves. Jason forbids him to see his daughter ever again and sends him away. Bliss is deeply hurt, and Sable embarrasses Jason with the question if he's got special standards in contrary to the rest of the family. Fallon takes pains over being friendly with Miles but he starts fighting again and finally she threatens to have an abortion. Sable accuses Frankie for knowing all along about the baby. Monica meets Cash and his wife and - for the first time - his son Scott. They like each other from the first moment. She has no idea that he is her own baby she gave away once. Zach watches the scene and contacts Arthur Cates for more information. Adrienne forbids Cash to let Monica ever know about the facts and reveals to him that she only agreed then on adopting Scott because Constance Colby had threatened to remove Cash from the senate. Jason asks Frankie to come with him to Brussels as his chief of protocol. Sable finds out about it and persuades Zach to take her to Brussels, too. Scott meets Monica again, they quickly make friends, but Adrienne doesn't seem to like that. Channing asks Fallon to go to Denver for a while so that she can sort out things with Miles, but they end up arguing again and finally Miles turns up and attacks Channing. Sable doesn't approve of his behavior at all and is pretty shocked when Miles tells her about Fallon's plans with the abortion. Miles consults Arthur Cates and is assured that he has certain rights since he is the presumed father. Miles, Fallon and Jeff finally agree on not going to court, but giving Miles every privilege of a father to be. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy * Charles Hoyes ... Guard Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On November 20, 1986 ABC aired a live coverage of NFL (football). Production details * Shooting Dates: From September 24, 1986 to October 2, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; St. Regis Hotel,former Westin Century Plaza Tower, 2055 Avenue of the Stars (Los Angeles). Quotes * Miles Colby: I care what happens to my kid, even if you don't. Jason Colby: I care about my kids. Miles Colby: Some more than others. Jason Colby: Listen to me: we won't know about that baby for months yet. If you can't control yourself 'till we do, so help me, I'll ship you to Australia. * Channing Colby: It's her, innit? Fallon. Fallon and her damn baby. Miles Colby: Hey! Don't you dare say a word against that baby, it could be mine! * Sable Colby: And you: stealing my husband, lying about who's son Jeff is, helping those two deceive Miles about this baby. Oh, they shot Mata Hari for less. Francesca Langdon: If she'd had a sister like you, she'd have volunteered. * Fallon Carrington Colby: Geography can't change anything, only Miles can do that. He has to decide what he wants: a life with you or... or an illusion with me. * Zach Powers: I want to take you away. Sable Colby: Ah... Zach Powers: Just for a few days... Sable Colby: Impossible. Zach Powers: A long weekend before they name you Woman of the Year. laughs Anywhere you like: the South of France, the, eh... Chez Shelle's, the back of the moon... Sable Colby: Anywhere? Zach Powers: Just name it. Sable Colby: All right, take me to Brussels. Zach Powers: Brussels? Sable Colby: Hm. Where the sprouts come from. * Cash Cassidy: Monica's aunt came to you? Adrienne Cassidy: Constance. The family dragon. You couldn't make me take in your tramp's baby, so sweet Conny bullied me into it. She said: if I didn't let you adopt Scott, she'd drive you out of the senate. Cash Cassidy: You agreed because she blackmailed you? Adrienne Cassidy: No, because I loved you. I couldn't let her destroy you, so I swallowed my pride and took in your bastard.